


Hand in Hand

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [88]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/F, Femslash, PTSD, Panic, drabbletag6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it gets bad, there is only one person Jessica can call on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> drabbletag6 prompt - "panic attack"
> 
> self-explanatory trigger warning for anxiety

The bottle falls from Jessica’s hand. She cries out and falls to the floor. Her voice sounds entirely wrong. She cannot hold her hands still. They shake, betraying her. She fumbles to get her phone from her pocket. The battery is perilously low. She tries to form words on the screen, but only manages a string of stray punctuation marks. Tears fall to the phone, blurring the message. She hits send and drops it to the ground. Slumped on the ground, Jessica brings her arms to weakly hug herself.

Trish shows up within ten minutes. She scoops Jessica up from the floor and carries her to the couch. Trish carefully cleans the smeared make-up from her face. She brings Jessica a blanket, cup of tea, and a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

She holds Jessica’s hand until it stops shaking.


End file.
